Borderlands 3: Jack's Return
by Saravv75
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. Now it's up to them to stop him now... Rated T for language. Originally supposed to be part of my Tiny Tina Omnibus but it isn't...So yeah. My summary sucks, just read the story. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my friends. I recently got this idea from a private messager named 'PurpleDude Productions' for a Borderlands 3 Fanfiction. _

_Originally, this was going to be part of my Tiny Tina omnibus for reasons you'll soon find out. But, I decided i'd turn the story into a sort of story ARK. Y'know, just for kicks. For fun and all that. Uh, anyway, info time. _

_So this takes place about 4 years after Borderlands 2. There are four new Vault Hunters. Two of which you should know if you played the second Borderlands. The other 2 are created for the purpose of having a full team rather then just one or two characters. There are new classes of course. Geez, I sound like an instruction booklet... There will also be new guns (If I can make some up and if not I'll recycle guns from 1 and 2 because i'm lacking imagination) _

_Not much else to say, accept for introductions. _

_Vault Hunters: _

_TINY TINA (NOT SO TINY ANYMORE) _

_as The Demolition-ater (It's a made up word :D ) _

_Explosives Class_

_Age 16 _

_Likes to blow stuff up_

_CLAPTRAP _

_As the Mech _

_Mech Class_

_Age 1o (In robot years ) _

_Will annoy the crap out of you_

_CALEB _

_as The Beastling_

_Beast Class_

_Age 17 _

_Calm headed (Until he kicks your ass) _

_MAAR _

_as The Marauder _

_Chain Class_

_Age 16_

_Likes to stab people until they are nothing but meat chunks and pools of blood_

_(__**Note**__: The intro song for this game would be No Heaven by DJ Champion. I put that here for no reason whatsoever. )_

_(__**Funfact:**__ No Heaven was the song used in the first Borderlands's credits. ) _

_Now you know your characters, so get reading!_

_HOPE YOU ENJOY_

* * *

"Ok, ok. Let me just start by saying, **NONE** of this was supposed to happen [Heavy panting sound] **AT ALL**. I mean, damn it. It's been 3 years and we were this close to completing the process of returning Pandora to a Hyperion-free planet. No, no, no. It just wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know why, I just can't- I don't... Jack.

He's back. I don't... I don't know how or why this happened. But he's back... I don't know how long he's been back but I know he's been back long enough to form an army. A bigger one... It's horrible. Their everywhere. I'd normally act brave in this situation but... Look, I don't think I should say anything more.

Other then the information i'm about to spill out. I just hope this gets to the right person...

Ok, I got out of Sanctuary as soon as possible. When Jack's face appeared on that screen, I left. I phase-walked the hell out of there. Mordecai and Brick said they'd be fine and that they'd call me when they were out. They haven't called yet. I don't even have a signal. I also tried to contact the other vault hunters.

But... I haven't seen them in two whole years. None of them have showed their faces for a while. I'm wondering if their still alive. Or if Jack got to them already... I think I should stop now. I only have a limited time and battery. I shouldn't rant. I'm so sorry I can't give you anymore information, but i'd be lucky enough if you guys even got this message.

I'm just going to end it with... Good luck. I hope you can get to Jack and kill him. As hard is it may be. I want you new Vault Hunters to make sure he stays dead.

Lilith, out. "

_Click! _Claptrap looked up sadly when he switched off the ECHO recording.

"That's all i've found, guys. " He said. Tina's expression hardened into a glare.

"Damn it, Jack... First Roland and Bloodwing... Now this? " She whispered to no one in particular.

"That bastard ain't right in the head... " Caleb said as he closed his eyes and turned his head away while his dark mane rustled, as if he were trying to keep sight away from something terrible. Maar was probably the least affected.

"C'mon, at least we have some kind of lead. " She said in a hopeful tone, trying to lighten the mood. Nothing changed though. "Standing here and looking glum isn't going to stop Jack. " Tina nodded.

"Maar is totally right! We can't stop Jack by sittin' around all day. We gotz to move! " She shouted enthusiastically, making gestures as she talked. Caleb frowned.

"And how do you propose we stop Jack? " He questioned.

"Propose?! You crazy! I ain't proposing to no one! " She responded in utter amazement. Caleb facepalmed.

"Uh, Tina? I think what Caleb is trying to ask is: 'How are we going to stop Jack? ' " Maar corrected.

"Oh. " She said, eyes wide in revelation. "I have not thought about that part yet. "

"It's not _A_ part it's _THE_ part! Our whole plan! " Claptrap said, flailing his arms in the air.

"Ah yes... " Tina said, blushing in embarrassment. Caleb refused to look at anyone.

"You are all foolish. Jack is unstoppable. If the Crimson Raiders couldn't stop him, then neither can we. " He announced doubtfully. Maar stood up on the table in their small hideout, nearly hitting her head on the low ceiling.

"Listen, Caleb! Our situation is different. We aren't living in a huge city! We haven't known each other for years! _We're _going to be different this time! " She shouted with intensely burning passion in her words.

"You go girl! " Tina exclaimed. Claptrap let out a whistle and started clapping in praise. Afterwards, Maar calmed herself and stepped down.

"It's our job to protect Pandora. We're the Vault Hunters. " Maar finished. She let her hand hover over the table. "Who's with me? " Tina nodded with a confident smile and placed her hand on Maar's.

"After that speech, who wouldn't be with you? " Claptrap questioned rhetorically before placing his own robotic hand over the other girls'. Finally, a large, furry, clawed hand lay on top of the pile. The other's looked up at a smirking Caleb.

"Sure, we aren't exactly well trained. I'm sure some of us aren't exactly _sane _either. " He glanced at Tina when he said this. "But, I wouldn't miss this experience for the world. " A bit of laughter ensued Caleb's statement. Then everyone threw their hands in the air in a chorus of whistles and 'WOOO!'s.

And with that, they headed out into Pandora, never to return to their hideout...

-10 Seconds later-

Caleb grunted as he pushed the table in the middle of the room up against the door. His companions held it against the door while he went to get more thing to block the door with. Ok... so they had returned to their hideout... I guess I was wrong about that part.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! " Maar cried out fearfully, trying to be heard over the various shouts and insane laughter on the other side of the door.

"No... We're... _NOT!_ " Tina assured, using as much for as she could to keep the door from opening.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this! I knew we'd fail immediately! We're not good enough! " Caleb shouted as he pushed the refrigerator on top of the table in front of the door.

"No... I can't die now... I just got this body! " Claptrap yelled to the heavens. "_IT'S NOT FAAAAAIRRRR!_ "

"Don't think we can hold them much longer... " Maar whispered, hopelessness dripping in her voice.

"Good! " Tina exclaimed. Everyone stared at her with faces that expressed nothing but astonishment.

"Good?! The situation here is not good! _**At all**_. Tina, did you just lose the last bit of sanity you contain? " Maar questioned.

"First of all, the situation is good for me for a reason i'm about to say and second of all, my sanity was gone about 3 years ago. " She replied. Caleb and Maar glanced at Claptrap. He nodded truthfully to answer their unspoken questions.

"Caleb, I need you to grab the badonkadonks in the back! "

"What the hell is a badonkadonk? "

"JUST GET DA F*CKING BOMBS, GODDAMN YOU. " Tina commanded in a harsh, impatient tone.

"Ok! Ok! Geez, calm down. " Caleb responded, heading to the back closet. Along with the 'badonkadonks', Caleb also raided the food, ammo, and multiple guns there to take with them. He handed the explosives to Tina. She turned to the others.

"Alright, hide! This plan requires stealth! " She announced.

"What about the door?! " Claptrap questioned.

"Caleb needs to hold it for now so I can set the 'splosives up! " Tina responded. Caleb nodded faithfully and pressed his large hands against the refrigerator, holding the bandits back with brute force. After a short time, Tina shouted to him and he let go, running and hiding. The bandits bursted through the door, raising their guns and weapons up so they could kill on the spot.

"Where the hell are you kiddies?! C'mon out in play... " One questioned eagerly. Tina smirked from her hiding place. She reached into her pocket ever so carefully, and took a box of matches out. She quickly took and, as quietly as possible, lit it on the box. She aimed carefully between the bandits' feet so she wouldn't miss and blow their cover.

The match rolled across the floor, still lit, and with the tiny flame it still had, it set the bombs off. The bandits screamed bloodcurdling screams as the explosions started. Tina shouted at the others to get the hell out of here if they wanted to survive. They ran as quick as possible, but to them, it seemed they were goign painfully slow. The explosion hit them with force, sending them tumbling through the snow. But they didn't really feel it because... they were knocked out.

* * *

_Short beginning is short. Alright, let's get a few things straight here._

_Tina is older now, so she's a little bit more mature. _

_Claptrap's memory and data were uploaded to a new, full form body so that explains why he said "I just got this body! " when they were in trouble. _

_Caleb, if you haven't already figured it out, is supposed to be a big, hulking lion-ish beast with dark fur and a mane. _

_Maar is similar to Zer0, but she doesn't use haiku or a sword and she doesn't wear her helmet full time. _

_That's all you really need to know for now. And about Jack's return, well... You'll find out in the next few chapters, probably. Oh, another thing. I'm trying to get this personality captured for Caleb and Maar. Maar is more of a leader type and tries to be the voice of reason. Caleb is doubtful and calm headed at the same time. _

_Tina and Claptrap are... well... Tina and Claptrap.  
_

_So, don't be shy to review. I love reviews. Reviews make the writing world go 'round.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Can't wait to write more!  
_

**~Saravv75**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb groaned. His head hurt like hell. What had happened? His mane was covered in snow, it was freezing cold. White wasn't his style either. Not to be racist or anything. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Owww. " He moaned.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Dude. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey Dude. Hey. Hey. Caleb. Hey. "

"WHAT?! " He shouted, almost roaring. He stared up at his teammate Tina. She stared back.

"Are ya dead? "

"No! I'm not frickin' dead! " He sat up and winced in pain. "Owwww! How long have you been kicking me in the side?! " He questioned, rubbing his side as if the pain would leave if he did so long enough. Tina's eyes moved to the side suspiciously when he asked.

"Like an hour. " If there was one thing that could piss Caleb off, it was Tina and her immaturity. Sometimes, he wished he could knock her upside the head, but it's impolite for a guy to hit a girl. He looked over to see Maar inserting a red needle into Claptrap's arm.

"Watch the circuits! OWWW! " He complained as Maar tried to keep him still. Maar removed the needle allowing Claptrap to fall back and spazz out over the pain. She walked over and knelt beside Caleb, another needle in hand. He sat completely still as the painful needle was stabbed into his arm. But all pain left his system when the needle was removed.

"Didn't know we had a doctor. Thanks. " He commented. Maar nodded.

"No problem. " She smiled.

"So, uh, Where are we? " Tina questioned looking around. "We can't have rolled that far. I don't recognize anything around here... " She looked around.

"Uh, guys. " Claptrap said, pointing ahead. "What's that? " Everyone turned their attention to the shadows coming over the horizon. They could hear shouts and the revving of vehicles in the distance.

"Whoa... Whoa... Holy sh*t! Those are bandits! " Maar shouted in complete panic. She wasn't the only one panicking, though.

"Where are our weapons?! " Tina questioned. Claptrap fell to his knees and groped the snow, trying to find any sign of guns or explosives under it. The bandits drew closer and closer as time began to run out.

"Nothing! " Claptrap shouted, giving up. Caleb grinned. He had remembered how they ended up here, and that he had raided their supply closet before they left. He reached into his pack and retrieved all their best weapons. Tina received some of her best grenades and a Vladof Assassin pistol. Maar was given her favorite Maliwan Flame Chains and a Jakobs Quad shotgun for backup. Claptrap received a Torgue Deee! rocket launcher. And as for Caleb, he was armed with a Maliwan Hive rocket launcher. Oh, how he loved the way it shot corrosive homing miniature rockets.

The bandits now surrounded them. Maar clicked her helmet in place, hiding her face. She nodded as the crowd of bandits were about to leap. They scattered. Maar disappeared in a puff of smoke, Tina created a distraction with some flash grenades to avoid getting hit and then ran, and Caleb trampled over a bunch of bandits to make a path for himself. This left Claptrap to be dog piled by bandits.

Claptrap was left with no other choice but one. He activated his special ability. Several guns opened up all over his robotic bodies. Panels flipped, guns replacing each of them. The bandits were shot brutally, some went flying due to the process of the panels flipping. Claptrap was able to clear out most of the bandits. The surviving bandits cowered in fear and ran away.

Maar reappeared near a separate group of psychos and skags. She readied herself and swung her fire chains wildly, cutting off the heads of bandits and setting skags on fire. But backup came, overpowering the marauder. To obliterate the backup psychos, she unleashed her special ability. Her chains multiplied, the saw blades on the end of the chains flying off and slicing through several bandits. Her chains acted like tentacles and picked up nearby skags, crushing them under pressure, then dropping them to retrieve new ones.

Tina grinned as her bomb set up was complete. All of the mines and bombs were buried under snow, ready to set off an epic chain reaction. Bandits grinned under their masks as they approached the 16 year old. She grinned back. When they were almost near enough to reach out and touch her, she threw a lit dynamite stick, hitting a bandit's face. It exploded, the force of the explosion setting off the other bombs. This was Tina's special ability. She was able to set up a chain reaction quickly and destroy multiple bandits. As a prize, she took a dead bandit mask and slipped it into her pack.

Caleb stared at the bandits surrounding him. They laughed and swung their weapons wildly, ready to destroy him. He wasn't about to let that happen. Finally, Caleb unleashed his special ability. Rage mode. He tossed his gun aside, got on all fours and roared angrily at the bandits before trampling them over. He started shredding his enemies and chewing on their bones in intense anger. As he finished devouring the last bandit that dared threaten him, his companions walked up. They were a bit beat up, not to mention covered in blood that didn't belong to them.

Caleb calmed down and stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. He picked his teeth with a chewed up bandit limb and tossed aside, burping.

"Well. That was fun. " He said, returning to his calm headed state and crossing his arms. Claptrap's chest suddenly beeped. His eye lit up happily as he opened his chest to reveal a radio of some kind.

"Guys! I got some updates! More info about Jack's return! " He exclaimed.

"Claptrap, I don't know what we'd do without your chest radio. " Maar commented before gathering around Claptrap with the others. They listened intently.

"Ah ok, ok. Ahem... Dr. Jeremiah here! This ECHO recording will tell you _all _about my latest project. I have figured away to genetically alter DNA to create super humans. Now, to save time, i'm not going to explain how this works. Yeah, i'm a douche some times. Anyway, so I found this perfect subject for DNA testing at this place called The Vault of The Warrior. I had to get past some MAJOR security to get the body I needed. But it was totally worth it. I'm just working on getting the body into one piece. Can't find the face, so that's bad. Uh, I'll keep the ECHO recordings updated. Until next time.

(Stop )

(Starting ECHO #2 )

"Hello again. Dr. Jeremiah... again. So, I was able to find this mask I could USE as a face replacement for my subject. It's kinda big though, a whatever. I'll fix it later. If I can repair some of the broken parts of the subject's body, I should be able to safely inject the genetically enhanced DNA into the body and bring ti to life as a SUPERHUMAN! Amazing, right? I'm a genius. Ok see ya next time. "

(Stop )

(Staring ECHO #3 )

"HEEEEELLLLOOOO! Yes yes yes! Today's the day! Dr. Jeremiah here! I've successfully repaired all wounds on the body and applied the mask for a face. It looks like it's just a dead body now! Not a f*cked up carcass anymore! And now, and now, and noooow, the DNA. Listen now as the body comes to life!

(Slicing sound)

"Ugggghhhhooooo. "

"Yes! It's working! "

"Ughhhaoooohahahaha... HA HA HA HA HA! "

"That voice... I recognize that voice... SH*T! "

"I'm baaack! "

"AAAAAUGGGGHHHH! "

(Stop )

(Starting final ECHO )

"Hey there. Handsome Jack here! You may be thinking "Hey, aren't you dead? " Well guess what, kids? I'm back. Back to take revenge on all of your asses. And by the time you find this ECHO, you'll already be overrun by my forces. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (cough) (cough) Ow... "

(End )

Caleb crossed his arms.

"Crazy bastard... " He muttered. Maar mimicked Caleb's position.

"I wonder what happened to Dr. Jeremiah? "

"Who cares... " Tina said, glaring at the radio. "He's the reason we're in this mess again. "

"What do we do know? " Claptrap asked, closing up his chest area. Suddenly, a huge breeze blew through their hair. A whisper was carried along on the breeze.

"Past the mountain range/ You find the freedom and hope/ Follow the footprints. " It whispered.

"Was that... haiku? " Maar asked.

"Yeah... Familiar, don't ya think, Clappy? " Tina questioned and turned to face the robot.

"Perhaps. " He replied sarcastically. A set of footprints appeared in the snow.

"What... " Caleb stared. The footprints began to move quickly, leaving a trail to follow.

"Follow them prints, peeps! " Tina commanded, running after the footprints. Obviously, her teammates followed loyally as they set off toward their destination.

* * *

_Alrighty, a couple of notes. _

_I need me some reviews. Just a sign for me to know that i'm not writing a story that no one is reading. I'm actually liking my idea this time. I have it all planned out, too. _

_So just leave some reviews, that's all i'm asking. R&R forever. _

_Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. _

**~Saravv75**


End file.
